Destined to be yours
by Seventh Rose
Summary: Sometimes you don't expect things to be exactly the way you wanted. Randy/Lita/Maria
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Destined to be yours

**Author**: Seventh Rose

He didn't know what he was thinking. He misses her too much and can't bear to lose her. Maria has made a promise to be with him forever and love him and yet he didn't understand why she never listens to him. He did not approve of her to pose for playboy but still she did it anyway even without his permission, but she had always did find a way to make it up for it later.

And that night, again did they had another fight. She have been offered to compete for the next Diva's Title match in which if she had agreed to move to Smackdown means leaving him behind at Raw, which is the main brand of the WWE. Alcohol seems to mend his crushed heart when her heard the news. He didn't mean to get drunk that night but he was so devastated.

"D, please... You know this is important for me..."

"And I'm not?" he asked sadly.

Maria grasps his face and look at him. "Of course you are and you still are and you know that I will always love you no matter what, because you are the only one that makes my heart go fast and slow at the same time, but... you still remember my condition to be by your side, right?"

He looks back at her. "I know. I won't stop you from achieving your goal to be a successful WWE Diva."

Maria smile and kissed him on his lip. He grabs her hand and look into her eyes. "Maria, please promise me that you won't leave me?"

He held Maria tighter to as if she will slip away in instant. Maria looked so guilty and didn't know what to say. She knew something like this would happen that's why she wrote a note earlier and slip it inside his pant pocket.

"D, W---why don't you go back to our room, I need to have a little chat with Stephanie regarding about this and try to talk me out of it. I see you there in a couple of minute, ok?"

He nodded and kisses her since he is very happy that she listens to him this time.

"D..." He turns around and looks at her. "I'm… sorry."

Randy smile unsurely to what it means. He shrugged it off and went to their room without concern. He didn't know what he got himself into that night. Probably a night he won't forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the woman's locker room..**

While Randy was just finish having an argument with Maria another duo had one of their own too. She was at the locker room talking with Melina about upcoming match. Then suddenly her cell phone rang knowing that it was probably John.

"I'm sorry Mel, I need to take this." Melina nodded as she move away from Melina and answer her phone.

"Babe, it's getting late where are you?!" His voice is a bit harsh.

"I'm at the locker room... discussing with Melina about our match."

"Locker room? You're still there?" he was irritated.

"I'm sorry babe, I did try to call you but---"

He cut her off, "Is it so hard to leave a message if you're busy? I've been waiting for you here at the restaurant. You promise you come this time. Do you know how stupid I look right now?"

"John. I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I'm sorry." She feels really guilty at that moment. How she could imagine how upset John was, sitting at the restaurant alone waiting for her. She hated that she always been a disappointment to him.

"Okay, I get it now. It seems like your work is more important to you than me." She s bit surprise when she heard him said that. It's not like she did it on purpose.

"It's not like that. I---"

"Yeah, whatever..." he sighs, "go on and continue whatever pointless thing you been working on. Bye."

"Babe?J--John?" suddenly her tears fall down along her cheek as she listen to the dead dial tone at the end of the line. Then she was interrupt by Melina who couldn't help listening to their conversation.

"Is everything alright?" She was suddenly surprised by Melina voice and wipe her tears and turn around, looking at the concern person behind her.

She fakes a smile and said, "Nothing. There is nothing to be worried about."

"Okay, are you sure? You know that you can always tell me anything right? Don't hesitate to call me if you need someone to talk to. Anyway, I need to go now, Nitro probably had been waiting for me at the car. Remember anything... just call me." as she finished her packing and left.

Lita felt her head twitching and twirling. She remember he brought inside her bag some pills and small size vodka bottle. She sighed and looked blankly at it. "What happen to us?", she thinked out loud. Probably not a good idea swallowed the pills with alcohol. The pill didn't act much not until the next few hours... did her head got intoxicated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the hotel..**

Randy opened the door to their room. Even though it was dark, he saw a figure resting on their bed with white sheet covering the female form who he thought was Maria.

"Maria…" He sat on the bed and moves closer to her.

"You're back?" the woman whispered.

"Yea and I'm really sorr--" She cut him off before he said anything.

"Don't, I made my decision. I promise not to leave you just because of my work." He smiled, happy to what he just heard. _She finally understand him now_, he thought. He lean closer and kiss lightly on her lips right down to her neck.

"No. not now I don't feel sexy and I'm a bit dizzy." she blurred.

"But I can't wait any longer, I need you…" She moaned when he kisses her neck again but this time with much force showing her that he really wants her.

"I want to be with you forever." He stated and with his finger he turns her face toward him and he laid his lips on to hers. She caresses his cheek softly, grab his hair at the tip of his head returning his kiss. He moves his lip back down toward her neck as he takes her clothes off. He grab her around her waist, arching her back where her chest press against his.

He nibbles her left ear and whisper to her and whisper, "Say you want me..." He was too much for her to handle and can't help moaning as she felt his touch against her.

"I want you right here, right now." Just after the words left out of her lip, Randy grabs her face and kissed her passionately with both of their tongue battling for dominant. And that night...they made love.

**After a few hours later..**

Both hold each other throughout the night. She lean her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat who she thought that he was probably still sleeping. She tried to move without waking him up when suddenly she felt his held become tighter.

"I won't let you go again." Said Randy as he take her hand and entwined her finger through his.

"I did not know that I'm so important to you." As she snuggle back her head around the corner of his neck. He grabs a small box out from the cabinet drawer next to their bed as he open it then place the diamond ring on to her wedding finger.

"You are mine now. This ring not only represents how important you are to me as it also means that I'm going to take care and love you forever. I want to share my life with you." She looks at the diamond ring and word can't explain how much she loves him even more than her life.

"I love you, John" Lita said as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Maria." Randy said. Suddenly both of them become quiet. Alert by the name that left from their lips.

"John?" Randy was confused and so was she.

"Maria?"

He quickly switched on the lamp that sat on the cabinet. At the same time they both looked at each other and scream on top of their lungs.

"Lita!?" He was stunned seeing her shock face.

"Randy?!"

**A/N**: For your information there was a little bit of adjustment. As i said before I know I'm not good with the grammar let me know if I should continue this story. Well anyway, don't forget to review. Till next time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Destined to be yours

**Author**: Seventh Rose

"Randy?!" She shouted and pushes him off the bed. With absolute instinctive reaction did he grab her arm and accidentally pulled her down on the floor with him.

"Ouww!" he feels at the back of his head been hit by a baseball bat. She caught Randy looking at her.

"Argh!! Don't look at me!" Lita shriek as she covers his face with both of her hands.

"Lee-ouwf! I… can't breathff!!" Randy muffled.

"Close you eyes! Close your eyes!! Close it! Close it!" she screamed continuously. He can't help it and decided to take a hold on both of her wrist and roll her around. So now he was on top of her pinning both her hand on top her head. She keeps screaming and tried to get herself out of the position and fail because he didn't budge. Obviously he was too big and strong for her.

"God woman can you stop moving around and it is pain enough that I had a headache from hearing your ear-piercing scream."

"Let me go! Get out! Let me go!" And she tried again to pull herself away from him.

"Okay-okay I let you go..." He said.

"Let Me--uh...?" as she looked blankly at him.

"I let you go if you promise not to scream again. It's bad enough I had a headache right now and your screaming isn't helping." That stop her screaming and then she look up angrily at him. Then he pulls himself up and he tries to help her but she reject and stand up on her own. Neither has said a word to each other and the atmosphere in the room become more awkward than it already was.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked trying to break the silent while trying to cover her body with the sheet.

"Your room? Lee, this is my room. Take a look around, did you see any of your stuff in here?" He waved his left arm around the room while his right hand still clutching to the pillow that had been covering his naked front. As it looked, all she could see was his bag next to the dresser with her and his clothes scattering all over the floor. Suddenly the feeling of ashamed and guilty, rise up to her senses.

"Oh my god! This isn't happening. Last night... I was probably too dizzy to realise that I thought this was my room and oh my god John.. What time is it now?" She asked panic as she snatches all her clothes that visible to her eyes.

"It's probably around 6am. Lee, please calm down…"

"I'm not supposed to be here Randy. John was already mad at me. And.. I'm sorry Randy. Just so you know I'm not that type of person who sleeps around with everyone and can you please keep this thing between us. I--I need to get out of here." Unconsciously she was crying uncontrollably and went straight to the bathroom.

Lita left right after he's taking his shower. Both agreed not to tell anyone about this especially to Maria and John. What would Maria do if she did find out? Would she understand it was only a mistake? He can't afford losing her. It was a silly mistake, a big silly mistake. He wonders where Maria was. _Why didn't she come last night_, he thought.

He took his pant which was laying on the couch then out of the blue a note falls out from the pocket. He picks it up and read the note. It was from, Maria.

_Randy,_

_I'm sorry. I've accepted the offer. Actually I've already signed a deal with Smackdown brand to compete for the Diva's Title. If you read this I'm already on the flight to our next tour location. When I see you, I promise to come back to you after I win my Diva's Title shot. _

_Your heart, Maria._

"Maria…" He can't believe what he just read. He wrap the note with his hand and throws it aside. He felt so down and betray by her yet again.

"I can't take this shit again.." He put on his clothes and left the room followed to where his footstep lead him. On his way to the elevator he heard a woman yelled at someone.

"Does she have to be naked on my bed?! "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lita point of view..**

She feels guilty toward John. She never thought this thing happen again. Never thought she was in the same position as last time. She cheated on Matt because he wasn't there when she needed him the most. Adam was the only person who was there for her. She knows what she did was wrong. And she already deal with it. _I don't want to think about that anymore,_ she thought. Suddenly she heard someone talking and girls giggling inside hers rooms that she shared with John.

"How does that feel baby?" at the second she heard his voice she recognize it was belong to John, she turns the knob abruptly and opened the door to her room. She can't believe the sight that she just witness. She saw her beloved John and some blonde hair woman caressing each other on their bed.

"John? Kelly? How could you John?" Both John and Kelly was surprise by the sound of her voice.

"Wha---what? I--- I didn't do nothing wrong. She said that her back was feeling a bit sore so I was just.. umm—trying to help her ease the pain that's all." he state as he try to zip up his jean.

"Does she have to be naked on my bed?!" she shouts sarcastically.

"I-It-It's hard for me to massage her and--- why do I have to explain this to you? You're the one who need some explanation! Where were you?" Lita heart was at halt. Unexpectedly, her mind wandered off to the part that had just occurred between her and Randy.

"I.. I-I was.." Kelly cut Lita off as she was about to say something.

"John, my sweet John, this innocent and naive girl like you just mentioned probably has been cheating on you and been sleeping with some ugly filthy guy that she could find." Kelly sneer at her.

As much as she wants to hit Kelly with a shovel, she hates to admit she did accidentally sleep with Randy a couple of hours back.

"See sweetie, she doesn't have the gut to admit that she's a cum sucking whore! She's ruining your life!" Lita can no longer control her temper as she launched at Kelly and grab a handful of her blonde hair.

"Ahhh! Help!!! My hair! Get her hand off of me!" Kelly squeals as she struggle to get away from her.

"You bitch!" shriek Lita who still holding on to Kelly's hair as John pull her off of Kelly.

"Oh my fucking god! My hair! My precious hair!" shrieks Kelly and then shifts her eyes to Lita. "You stupid slut! You already ruin John and now you ruin my beautiful hair!"

"Shut up! You're the whore! I'm not you, you stupid cunt!! I'll kick your stupid fugly ass!" As she about to hit Kelly, John interrupts.

"Don't you dare lay your hand on her Lee! I should have known… I should have probably known that you're the type person who likes to fuck with every guy who has a dick just like what you did to Matt with Adam! Adam! His fucking best friend!" shouted John at her. It is definitely true what John said and it hurt her so bad to have heard it from him.

"John…It's not like that. I told you I-" She didn't know when, did she start crying… but she can't seem to get her eyes off of the furious John who stand right in front of her . She knows that with him, she could never lie. Could he still know her like he use to? Or did Kelly successfully blind him with her captivating words? All of the sudden John move his head closer; his face was an inch away from her.

"Let me ask you one question? Have you fuck someone else beside me?"

**A/N**: As I said before I know I'm not good with the grammar and I would like to say thanks to them who spend his/her time reading this story. I appreciate it. Well anyway, don't forget to review. Till next time…


End file.
